The Return of the King of Chilton
by PiratexPrincess
Summary: Lorelai and Luke's wedding is near. Jess was scheduled to arrive days ago, but he's late. Rory is still on bad terms with Lorelai. Much to the dismay of everyone, a face we haven't seen in a while will turn their world upside down. Trory
1. New Neighbors

The Return of the King (of Chilton)

Summary: Lorali and Luke's wedding is near. Jess was scheduled to arrive days ago, but he's late. Rory is still on bad terms with Lorali, but is going to the wedding with Logan, along with Richard and Emily. Much to the dismay of everyone, a face we haven't seen in Stars Hallow for years is suddenly everywhere.

Chapter 1- New Neighbors

"Remind me again, why we don't live in the house we bought, oh, I don't know, SIX MONTHS AGO?" Luke asked.

"Oh, you know, it'd just be too stressful, moving and planning a wedding all at the same time." Said Lorali, in her, "I'm making excuses, because something is bugging me, but I don't want to tell anyone about it" voice.

Luke thought about this for a moment. "_Should I ask her what's bothering her?" _he thought to himself, _"I'm sure it's Rory, she doesn't want to sell the house without Rory knowing"_

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Rory not knowing about you selling her childhood home?" Luke asked

"No" Lorali said in her "I'm obviously uncomfortable and lying" voice

"Okay" said Luke, and made a mental note to call Rory later.

All of a sudden, Babette's voice came floating through the open window.

"LUKE, LORALI, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS!"

"What Babette?" asked Lorali.

"WE'RE GETTING NEW NEIGHBORS! SOME PEOPLE ARE MOVING INTO THAT HOUSE ON PEACH!"

"Any idea who they are?" asked Luke.

"I think it was DuGroo or something." Said Babette

"DuGrey?" asked Lorali, with crossed fingers otherwise.

"YEAH! How'd you know?"

"Oh, shit! I have to warn Rory!"


	2. What is HE doing here?

I know, the last one and this one are uber short, but I promise they'll be longer in the future

For future reference, (to a reasonable extent) criticism is my best tool for writing, so if you have any, BRING IT ON!

That also goes for suggestions, I kind of know where I'm taking this, but I'm open to wherever the readers want it to go.

Okay, so since I'm setting this 6 months to a year post-last Tuesday's episode, Rory is back at Yale and she has an apartment with Logan. (by the way, I HATE Logan, but since they put him in this season's opening credits, I'm assuming he's here to stay for a while.)

Chapter 2

Simultaneously, in Rory and Logan's apartment near Yale.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should just LEAVE!" screamed Rory.

"Maybe I will" retorted Logan.

"You walk out that door and this is OVER"

"That's just fine with me."

"FINE"

"FINE"

Logan slammed the door behind him and carried his stuff out to his car. Rory fumed for a few seconds, she was angry as hell, but the second she heard Logan drive away, her anger melted into tears. She cried for a good 20 minutes, then picked up the phone and started to dial her mother, then remembered that they weren't speaking, so she hung up then picked up again and dialed Paris.

"Busy. That's just great." She said to herself.

Then there was a knock at the door. Hoping it was Logan, coming to apologize; she dried her tears, pulled herself together, checked her hair in the mirror by the door, and opened it. Standing outside was Tristan DuGrey. Before she had a chance to say anything, his lips were touching hers. She had forgotten how good of a kisser he was. Then she reminded herself of who this was and pulled herself away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.


	3. Daddy Danes

I know, I know, you all hate me, cuz I haven't updated. I had school, my birthday, a My Chemical Romance concert, then homecoming and all that that entails, like dress shopping, buying mums, ect, and now I'm sick so this is the perfect time for me to update.

As you might have noticed, I changed the summary to officially make this Trory, since that's what you guys seem to want. It's what I want too. I also changed my PenName… I do that A LOT so don't freak when it's not the same author name.

Also, I realize that I'm now inaccurate with what's happening on the show. I hope you guys don't mind if I keep going the way it is now.

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, I'll just go. This was stupid of me."

That was so out of character for Tristan that Rory was speechless. Tristan got back in his car and drove off. Rory just stood there with the door open and her hand still on the doorknob. She stood there until the phone rang, awakening her from her trance.

"Hello"

"Rory? It's your mom. Listen, the spawn of Satan is moving to Stars Hallow!"

"He came here."

"What? Oh, god, I hope you put him in his place."

"Yeah, he's gone now."

"Are you okay? You sound distant."

"Logan and I broke up." This wasn't why she was distant, but she wasn't ready to share completely with her mother.

"aww, Babe, I'm sorry. You can always come to the wedding alone."

"yeah I guess."

"Rory, I think we should make up before I get married so I can tell you something."

"why were we fighting again?"

"You didn't go back to Yale and then moved into the pool house without telling me. Plus that whole boat stealing thing."

"But, I'm back at Yale now, I'm not living in the pool house anymore and I'm done with my community service for that boat stealing thing."

"Hey! That's right!"

"So why aren't we talking?"

"You know, I don't really know."

"I hate not talking to you."

"Me too, Babe."

"So we're talking again?"

"I guess so."

"So what did you wanna tell me before you got married?"

"Luke and I bought a bigger house."

"But last time I checked, you guys were still living in our house."

"Yeah, because we have to sell it and I didn't wanna do that without talking to you about it."

"It's fine with me, as long as I can say goodbye."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's time for someone else to find joy in our old crap hole."

"You think we can find some teenage mom runaway that we can sell it to for cheap?"

"Sounds good."

"Defiantly."

"So when can I come over?

"You're coming before the rehearsal dinner anyway, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"So everything else is good with you?"

"Did I ever tell you how happy I was you were marrying Luke?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm really happy you're marrying Luke, mom."

"Thanks, Babe."

"I'm gonna get some sleep so I can come over early tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

"Don't you miss saying that?"

"Yeah I do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

THE NEXT DAY

AT LUKES EARLY IN THE MORNING

"Good morning, Luke." Rory said as she entered the diner.

"Rory. Good to see you." He said and hugged her.

"Coffee please! I haven't had any of your heavenly coffee in almost a year! I need it! I might die!"

"Okay, okay, here it is."

They sat in silence while Rory drank the coffee.

"More"

"Magic words."

"What?"

"I can't give you more without the magic words."

"More please."

"Much better."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about Dad?"

"What?"

"I mean, how do you feel about me calling you dad?"

"Would you be comfortable with that?"

"Eventually maybe. I just wanted to see what you felt about it before I accidentally let it slip one day or something."

"I'd be fine with that, just as long as you're comfortable."

"What about like in Annie, Daddy Warbucks, but for you it'd be Daddy Danes."

"oh here we go."

Rory continued to tease and taunt Luke for an hour, before Lorelai walked into the diner.

"MY BABY!" she screeched and ran to give Rory the biggest hug in the universe.

"Mom, need air." Rory gasped.

"Sorry, sweetie." She said.

OUTSIDE THE DINER

Tristan DuGrey sat on a bench beside the town gazebo and watched Rory walk into Luke's Diner, give they guy behind the counter a hug, and then drink several cups of coffee while talking to him. Then Rory's mom walked in and gave Rory a huge hug, then kiss the guy behind the counter. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A flyer hanging up. "The Town of Stars Hallow is Cordially Invited to the Joining of Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore in Holy Matrimony." It said and gave the date, which was the next day, time, and place, a place called the Dragonfly Inn. Tristan thought about this for a long while. Then his attention was drawn back to the Diner when he saw Rory, her mom, and they guy walking out of the diner and in the direction of their house.

_"What am I going to do?"_ he asked himself,

so what did you guys think? I still don't know how I'm gonna get Tristan and Rory together. I'm thinking piano bench, at either the rehearsal dinner, which is at Richard and Emily's or the reception. Tell me what you want to do.


	4. Jess

Okay so, now you probably all hate me even more cuz I haven't updated in a few MONTHS… but HERE IT IS! When I should be studying for my mid-terms next week… perfect timing, or what?

Yeah, so again, if you have any ideas or suggestions as to where this story could go, just shout 'em out, cuz I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this…

Anyway, on to the story… enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Lorelai, Luke, and Rory had a lot to catch up on, which, miraculously, they did in the 10 minutes it takes to get from the Diner to the Gilmore House. When they got home, Lorelai immediately got out the wedding plan book to show Rory, which made Luke retreat to the living room to watch whatever was on ESPN. Once Rory was all caught up on what was going to happen at the wedding the next day, Rory noticed her room.

She went over and opened the door. It was empty of her clothes and some other things, but it was basically the same as she had left it.

"You didn't even touch it?"

"I couldn't even look at it for a while."

"Wow… I'm sorry… again"

"No. No more apologies, it's done, it's gone, no more."

"okay."

The mother and daughter smiled at each other. All of a sudden, from the living room they heard Luke yelling.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? IT'S A BASEBALL GAME, NOW PLAY IT RIGHT!"

"Luke, honey, it's just a game." Lorelai said as she walked into the room and grabbed the remote from him.

"yeah, sorry." Said Luke, embarrassed.

She started flipping through the channels and found Chicago is just starting.

"oh oh oh! I LOVE this movie!"

"Me Too!" said Rory and they both flopped down on the couch on either side of Luke so he couldn't get up, and turned the volume all the way up, just as Catharine Zeta Jones rose onto the stage to sing the opening number, "All That Jazz".

"Come on, babe. Why don't we paint the town?" Lorelai and Rory began to sing despite their inability to do so properly.

"Here we go" Mumbled Luke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the movie was over, the family headed over the Dragonfly for the wedding rehearsal. They went through the whole ceremony with the wedding party, except Jess, who, had told them he'd meet them there, but still had not shown up. So, Luke decided to make a phone call.

"How did you get my number?" asked Jess when he picked up his cell phone.

"Liz" said Luke, simply.

"Oh"

"So is there somewhere you're supposed to be right now?"

"Not that I know of…" said Jess with uncertainty

"Guess again."

"… I got nothing" said Jess after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I'll give you one clue. Two words. Best. Man."

"Shit"

"There better be a good excuse as to why you are not here, with us, at the rehearsal."

"Actually…" started Jess, but Luke interrupted him.

"Actually, I don't care; now get that punk ass of yours here as fast as you can."

"Will do, sir" said Jess with a considerable amount of sarcasm.

"Take out that sarcastic tone and you've got it just right" and with that, he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess showed up about an hour later.

"Where…" asked Luke, but Jess interjected

"You don't wanna know."

"I'll take your word for that."

They went through a final run-through of the wedding. Jess had to walk Rory down the isle, as Best Man and Maid Of Honor, which was uncomfortable, and they avoided each other's eyes throughout the whole run through. Lorelai noticed this, and assigned Jess and Rory to drive her car to Emily and Richard's house for the reception.

"So," said Rory when she got onto the highway, "cousins, huh?"

"Cousins." Said Jess

"It's weird."

"Yeah."

"So you're back to that whole one word conversation thing?"

"So what if I am?"

"Please don't tell me we have to start from scratch again" Rory pleaded.

"What?" Jess had no idea what she was talking about

"Every time you come back we have to start all over again and try to become friends again."

Jess was silent, so Rory continued.

"We were fine when you came to Hartford last time! Yeah, we kind of ended on a not-so-good note, but I thought we could be friends."

"We can be friends."

"That would require you to talk to me."

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know, anything, how's that book of yours doing?"

"Okay… it hasn't seen the New York Times bestseller list or anything, but it's pretty big in Philly."

"I read it."

"What did you think?"

"I loved it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

And for the rest of the drive, Rory was analyzing, and Jess was correcting or, most of the time, telling her she was right.

When they finally arrived at The Gilmore Mansion, they were greeted by a new maid, as always, but, for once, this one looked like she was from the United States.

"New maid, Grandma?" Rory asked when she saw Emily.

"yes, as a matter of fact. And I rather like this one." She responded.

"Well, that's always a good sign." Said Rory, and she and Jess walked off to introduce him to some of her Yale friends.

Amazingly, Jess and Doyle got into their own conversation and drifted away from Rory and Paris.

"So, where's Logan?" asked Paris, blunt, as always.

"Ummmm, he's not here, we, kinda, broke up."

"Wow… took you long enough." And with that, she left.

"Rory!" called someone from the other side of the room.

She turned around and there was Logan. She immediately ran the other way, tears swimming in her eyes. She finally found herself in her Grandfather's study and sat down on the piano bench.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, I didn't remember where their piano was, so I set it in the study so that it can be behind closed doors, and if you don't know what's coming next, then I suggest you read this… http/ one of my FAVORITE episodes EVER! Which is why I'm recreating it for my Tory Fanfic

it's eleven at night and I have an early morning tomorrow, which is why I'm stopping here… expect another chapter soon. PLEASE REVIEW!

3333333333333333 mucho,

Kara


	5. We've got a Logan down!

YAY! For quick updates!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory broke down on that piano bench. She was sobbing so hard, that she didn't even notice that someone else had entered the room. All of a sudden, she was in someone's embrace. She could tell it wasn't Logan, so she just kept on crying without looking up. And then she heard his voice.

"So, what did that asshole, Huntzberger, do to you?"

It was then that she realized who was next to her. But, at the moment, she didn't really care.

"We were together for almost 2 years, and then we had a huger than huge fight last night and we broke up. I can't believe he's coming to apologize, after what he did."

"What did he do?"

"Ugg! I just can't BELIEVE HIM!"

Now Tristan was getting worried, because she started sobbing again. He got a hold of her shoulders and asked her again.

"What did he do?"

"Why am I even talking to you?" And, with that, she stormed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory found Jess and told him that she needed to leave. He saw that her face was red and stained with tears, so he started to lead her out the door. Both Logan and Tristan started to go out the door after her, but caught sight of each other.

"What did you do to her?" Tristan roared as he shoved Logan against the door.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan yelled and he shoved Tristan right back.

"I'm talking about you, making Rory break down into tears!"

"I don't even know why she did that!"

"What did you say to her?" Tristan growled.

"Nothing, I was going to apologize to her!" Logan yelled, but he could barely get the words out before Tristan's fist collided with Logan's jaw. He was on the ground, knocked out.

"What a wimp" Tristan muttered to himself as he turned around to look for Rory, but she was gone. He turned around again, and found the whole party staring at him. He found that this was the appropriate time to make his escape from the party he was not invited to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know, uber short, AGAIN… but I think a fan fic is just better when they leave you hanging.


	6. Wallowing

Again, sorry about that last chapter… I hate it when my chapters are so short! But I thought content made up for it, at least a little bit.

Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess drove a still bawling Rory back to Stars Hollow. When they arrived, Jess kept the door locked at wouldn't let Rory out.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, "Let me out!"

"Not until you tell me why you needed to leave that party and why you are crying so hard." Jess said, trying to stay calm. He hated seeing Rory upset.

"Logan." Rory said finally.

"What about him?"

"He… he…" she couldn't say it. She burst into uncontrollable tears again.

"That ass!" yelled Jess, "I'll kill him!"

He unlocked the door and let Rory out and when she was inside the house, he started the car again, and drove away, determined to find Logan, and make sure he felt as much pain as he caused Rory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan drove himself home to Stars Hollow. He couldn't get the image of Rory sobbing on that piano bench out of his head. He decided to try and approach her again. But he needed a better plan. He needed something that would make her listen to him. He needed to tell her about the shame and regret that still hung over him from high school. He needed to tell her about military school, how it had changed him, and how the only way he got through it was her picture on his bunk. He needed to know if he loved her then. He needed to know if he still loved her, and if that was true, then he needed her to love him.

"I am the most selfish human being on the planet." He muttered to himself as he entered the house he had just bought.

"Well that's just silly," said a voice from his couch, "Have you met everyone on the planet?" (A/N: I won't update till someone tells me what movie that's from)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory walked into her mother's house. She headed straight for the fridge, and got out the emergency ice cream; she popped The Notebook into the DVD player, and began to cry again.

By the time Noah had written his goodbye letter, Lorelai and Luke were pulling up to the driveway. Lorelai got out of the car, and Luke drove off to go check on the diner. Lorelai walked into the living room. The sight of her daughter with a huge vat of ice cream, watching a romantic movie, was one that she'd seen only once before. She didn't wallow often. Something must have happened.

"You saw him, didn't you?"

"Logan? Yeah."

"I meant Tristan."

"Well, him to, but this time he wasn't the one to send me to tears."

"I'm sorry babe. You need anything?" Lorelai asked

"Pie." Said Rory

"Pie it is, then. I'll run down to Luke's and get it." And then she walked out the door to her Jeep and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you're here, man!" said Tristan, seeing his old friend, Guy, from military school.

"And I can't believe YOU are still chasing that girl of yours, mate." Guy said.

"You don't understand what it's like, dude."

"Yeah, you're right, I don't. Anyway, are you willing to let an old friend crash here for the night? I got a flight back to London I gotta catch tomorrow at noon."

"Of course," said Tristan, who smiled at his friend, "We've got a lot to catch up on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai entered Luke's, just as he was about to get up to close.

"We need pie."

He stared at her

"It's an emergency."

"It's almost midnight."

"But Rory's wallowing and wants pie."

"What the hell is wallowing?"

"Never mind, just gimmie pie!"

He turned around to get a to-go box.

"Oh, and some coffee!"

"No."

"But whhhyyyyyyyyyy?" she whined, drawing it out really long.

"Because you'll never go to sleep, and we kind of need to get married tomorrow!"

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"How'd you forget that?"

"uhh, my daughter is in emotional pain, that kind of takes over my mind."

"Whatever, just no coffee."

"Humph." She pouted.

"Pouting won't help you."

"Fine, bye love." And she took her pie and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory fell asleep on the couch, after watching The Notebook, and half of A Walk To Remember. She woke up the next morning and tried to pull herself together. She took a shower and then went into her room, and found her Maid Of Honor Dress and a note from her mother to meet her at the Dragonfly for lunch at noon and bring the dress.

Then Jess walked in the door.

"Did you kill him?" asked Rory

"No, somebody beat me to him. He was already knocked out when I got there, apparently, by some guy named Tristan, who crashed the party" Said Jess.

"Why does he always have to do that?" she muttered so Jess couldn't hear, "so where have you been?"

"My mom's, 'getting to know' TJ" he used the finger quote for "getting to know"

Rory laughed, "Yeah, he's quite the catch."

"Tell me about it." Said Jess and he went into the kitchen where all the tuxes were hung up on a rack. He found his, and then went on his way to the diner, where all the groomsmen were going to be getting ready.

"See ya later" Rory called after him as he left.

"Right back at cha, Cuz" He yelled back, "That felt really cheesy." And he got into the car and drove off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan and Guy were headed to Luke's for breakfast, before Guy had to drive to Hartford to catch his flight. Once they had arrived at Luke's, and ordered from a pretty asian girl, who's name tag said, "Lane", Guy's phone rang.

"Aww, shit," he said when he hung up the phone, "my flight's been moved up by an hour and a half, I gotta get into Hartford!" then he ran back to Tristan's house and got his bags in his car and left.

"Well, I guess I'll just stay here and eat then." Tristan said to himself, and he pick up the newspaper and started to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory entered the diner. Lane ran up and gave her best friend a HUGE hug.

"Hey there Miss Maid Of Honor!" Said Lane as she released Rory

"Hello Miss Bridesmaid/Drummer in the reception band." Said Rory

"Wow, that sucked."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't had coffee yet."

"Coming right up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I know, an odd place to stop, but I've gotta go and study for exams which start TOMMOROW! AHHHHHHHHHH screams head off

Yeah, so, next chapter will be Rory and Lane talking (and Tristan overhearing) and then the Wedding and then the chapter after that will be the reception.He needed to talk to someoneHe


	7. The Gilmore Way

The line was from Two Weeks Notice, and Hugh Grant said it ( 3 him, and Sandra Bullock, who star in this movie. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do, cuz it's AWESOME! And sooooooo funny)

Yay to everyone who got it right! And I would really love to know if the person who said Charlie and the Chocolate Factory was serious…

Anyway, I should be studying for my biology exam, but instead I'm going to attempt to conquer my writers block that attacked me when I finished that last chapter.

WARNING: this might suck, very badly… if it does I'll rewrite it… just tell me if I need to

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

"Soooo, what's new in your life?" Rory asked her best friend.

"Oh, nothing. Just the normal awkwardness, I'm still living with Zach and Brian. Brian's not so bad, but Zach won't even acknowledge that I live there! He's crazy." Lane replied

"Well, at least you don't have an ex chasing you around, trying to apologize profusely for making you angry."

"awww, honey."

"No, it's cool now. I did my wallowing, and now he won't affect me anymore." Said Rory, with a confidence she hadn't had in a long while, "He just suffocated me. I couldn't take it anymore, and then… well, let's just say he did something that pushed me over the edge."

"Well, looks like we're both back on the market…" Lane sighed

Rory finished her breakfast and coffee, said goodbye to Lane, and headed for her car, where she was going to grab some things from her apartment, then head over to the Dragonfly for her lunch with her mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan sat at his table in the diner. He appeared to be reading the newspaper. Well, he was reading the newspaper, until he heard her voice. He heard her talking about Logan, to the waitress, Lane. He wanted to kill that guy so badly for hurting her. Then, he remembered Rory's mom was getting married that afternoon. He left enough money for his meal, plus a generous tip, on the table and headed off to go find a wedding present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai and Sookie were in the Dragonfly's kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the cake and checking on the chicken, and such things, when Rory walked in. Sookie gave her a huge hug and started to cry and hyperventilate. Lorelai and Rory went into the dinning room to have their pre-wedding lunch.

"Can you believe you're actually getting married?" asked Rory

"I know! It's crazy!" Lorelai said

"There's no doubt in your mind about this one?"

"None, whatsoever. I tried on my dress at least 15 times just this week, and probably about a million times since I got it back from the tailors."

"That's great."

"Yeah, it is isn't it?"

"Luke's great for you mom."

"He's always been that one, in the back of my mind, I always knew, but the rest of me didn't want to believe it, and the reason for that, I do not know, but I know now, and that's all that matters."

There was a pause. Not an awkward pause. One of those comfortable pauses, when you just take in what was just said.

"You're getting married today, mother." Rory said, finally

"I'm getting married today." Lorelai repeated.

The Gilmore Girls smiled at each other. And started to eat, which was accompanied by their usual banter. When they'd finished eating, and Sookie refused to give them any more coffee, they both decided to go upstairs and start to get ready

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom! That dress looks incredible on you!" Rory gasped when she saw her mother in her wedding dress.

"Doesn't it?" asked Lorelai, with more happiness in her voice then Rory had ever heard. The dress was off-white, and strapless. It was simple, but oh so elegant. On the table sat the tiara that Emily had worn when she married Richard. It went perfectly with Lorelai's gown, just like it had with Emily's.

Rory was wearing a turquoise-ish blue dress that came down to her feet. It was backless, except for the strings that criss-crossed across it.

The hairdresser came in to give them both up-do's. They both did each other's make up, and then put the tiara on Lorelai's head as a finishing touch. Then they went to see if everyone else was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, so I decided that I'd do the wedding and reception as one and that'll be the next chapter.

Please review! I 3 everyone who has been reviewing… it's nice to think that people actually like what I'm writing…

And remember, if this sucks, and needs to be rewritten, PLEASE TELL ME!


	8. Security! and The Wedding

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait… I've had to rewrite this chapter about a gajillion times because I couldn't get the wedding/reception thing to work and I still can't so I PROMISE DOUBLE PINKIE SWEAR CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE that the reception is what's coming next, but for now all I have is the wedding.

And I've gotten more than one review telling me that Tristan seems like a stalker. I'm sorry, he's not supposed to seem that way.

**Gilmore Girl Fan** told me I was nailing these characters. Wow. I really didn't think I was doing them very well at all, but I'm doing my best. Thanks!

Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reviewing! Keep it up, please! It really helps inspire me. Remember, you can give me any suggestions or criticism or anything, cuz I'm open to it.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan got out of his car and let the valet at the Dragonfly Inn take his car to the parking lot a few blocks away.

"DuGrey!" Tristan heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Huntzberger." He said greeting Logan

"May the best man win" Tristan said, holding out his hand to shake Logan's.

"Oh, I will" Said Logan, ignoring Tristan's hand.

They approached a skinny, nervous-looking man, with a name tag that read, "Kirk."

"Names?"

"Tris…" Logan cut him off before Tristan could finnish his name.

"Logan Huntzberger." He said, attempting to be charming, a failing miserably

"and…?" asked Kirk, looking over at Tristan

"Tristan DuGrey."

"And you're both here for Rory, correct?"

"Yes." Both men said at the same time, then glared at one another.

Kirk looked through the papers on his clipboard and then picked up his walkie-talkie.

"Can I have security at the front door?"

Tristan froze. Logan grinned.

When security arrived, they asked which one they were escorting out.

"That one." Kirk said

(A/N: I know, I'm totally evil)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April Nardini stood in one of the rooms, dedicated to the bridal party, of her soon-to-be-stepmother's inn. It was a pretty nice place, she liked spending time there with Lorelai. What she didn't like, however, was the dress she was currently wearing. It was a traditional flower girl dress. April thought tradition was pointless. But Lorelai liked tradition, and it was her wedding so, April didn't complain too much. But Lorelai must have noticed how uncomfortable she was because she snapped April out of her deep thought with the words, "You can change right after the ceremony into something else for the reception."

"Really?" April asked. She knew Lorelai was cool, but she didn't think she was THAT cool.

"You betcha, kid." She said, and smiled. April smiled back. This was the first time April really felt anything resembling affection toward Lorelai, even though she had been trying for months, when she realized that the wedding was approaching.

Someone came into the room and announced that everyone needed to line up for their walk down the aisle. The whole bridal party made their way downstairs, stopping occasionally to check everyone's hair and make-up. When they finally got down to the lobby, they all had to line up by the back door, so they could make their way down to the yard, where the ceremony was taking place. April was in front of everyone, along with the ring-bearer (?), a little boy, who lived in Stars Hollow. Then there was Liz and TJ, then Lane and Cesar, then Sookie and Jackson, and then Rory and Jess. And then, of course, Lorelai and her father, Richard. April noticed that everyone kept looking back at Lorelai, as if to make sure she was still there. She didn't blame them, after hearing Sookie tell the story of Lorelai's first almost-wedding.

The music started. This was April's cue to start walking. She made her way down the steps, and through the aisle, and up to the front, all the while, trying not to look too stupid throwing flowers everywhere. Luke smiled at her, and looked genuinely happy that she was part of the special day. The rest of the wedding party made their way down, all trying not to look as worried as they felt. But they shouldn't have been worried, because Lorelai came down the aisle, more graceful that April had ever seen her, and stopped as her father gave her away to Luke.

April stopped paying attention at this point, partly because she'd heard it already about 5 times yesterday and heard the vows about 10 times before that, when Lorelai and Luke were writing them, and partly because April had no interest in the lovey-dovey stuff that weddings had in them. She began to look through the crowd. She looked for familiar faces, which most of them were because she'd seen almost everyone around Stars Hollow before, but there were a few faces that she didn't recognize, the most interesting of which, was a blonde young man, staring intently up at the front, more specifically, April realized, at Rory. April spent the rest of the ceremony pondering why he was staring at Rory. Maybe it was her boyfriend. Rory talked about her boyfriend an awful lot, but not so much in the past few days. Then April realized that Rory was supposed to walk down the aisle with her boyfriend, not Jess! Then she inferred that they were in a fight, or had broken up, or something and he was now trying to win her back. But, knowing the Gilmore Girls, they probably would have put his name on the "Black List", they called it. Maybe it wasn't Rory's boyfriend at all, maybe he just thought she was pretty. But upon more inspection of his face, she realized that there was more to that stare than just thinking she was pretty. Now April was confused. She shook her head and tried to remove herself from her deep thought at the words, "You may now kiss the bride."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes yes, I know, That was my childish way of not having to write out an entire wedding ceremony.

Just a tip that I found out from writing this chapter, when you get stuck, try writing from a new perspective. That's how I finally got this wedding thing to work out…

Anyway PLEASE review!

Much love,

K


	9. sorry

Sincerest apologies to all 3 of my stories.

I haven't really been in the narrative kind of mood lately

Things have been crazy and confusing and lyrics are working better for me in relieving that.

Maybe I'll come back to these stories later with a great enthusiasm.

Or if someone wants to continue them, I guess you can.

Just start another story and give me credit for the first chapters.


End file.
